Vainglorious
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: What if the eight year lock never opened? Kaito finds his inheritance was left to someone else, and with the rug pulled out from beneath him, he has to struggle to catch up, or live forever in Kid's shadow.  KidKaito, KidSaguru, KidSaguruKaito Pairings .
1. Chapter 1

"God damn English bastard, always accusing me of being Kid, stick shoved so far up his ass his breath smells like wood…whoa, where'd the lights go?" Kaito paused in his under the breath bitching, turning in a slow circle, trying to figure out why the lights of the museum hallway had suddenly vanished.

"So you would be the little magician that everyone confuses of being me," a voice all but purred out of the darkness.

Kaito turned again, and raised an eyebrow, wondering how the Kaitou Kid had managed to find the only avabile moon beam on this side of the building, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Kuroba Kaito," he agreed, trying to sound cool…as if his heart hadn't started racing.

Thief was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, one foot resting lightly against the (in Kaito's opinion) rather ugly beige wall, the other lightly resting next to a duffel bag that Kaito guessed contained surprises that would turn the Task Force neon colours.

Kid smirked, pushing away from the wall with his foot; easily crossing over to the younger teenager, studying Kaito's shadowed face. He reached out, gently taking Kaito's chin in his gloved hand, turning the boy's face to the side, smirk growing. "Frankly, I don't see the resemblance. I'm much cuter."

Kaito jerked his head out of Kid's grasp, a small pout forming on his lips. "Doubt that," he said, fighting an irresponsible urge to blow a raspberry at the thief.

Kid laughed, taking a step back, giving Kaito room. "I guess that I should give you something, for all the trouble our dear detective has put you though…what desire would you have, that a phantom thief could give?"

"A...An autograph?" Kaito questioned, stumbling over the words, nervousness creeping up his spine for some reason.

"An autograph? That is all?" Kid bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, struggling not to burst into laughter. He searched his coat, frowning for a moment. "Would you happen to have a piece of paper? I'm afraid all I have is this." He held up a black ink pen, favored for writing heist notes as well as dirty limericks on passed out police officers, but nothing that he could sign and give to the teenager.

Kaito frowned, searching his pockets before cursing. "Nope, mom cleaned out my pockets before I came, something about magic giving Nakamori a migraine tonight."

Kid rubbed a gloved finger over his lips before shrugging. "I guess I'll have to get…creative." he said, before promptly backing Kaito into a wall, the younger man's shirt flying open under deft fingers.

Kaito opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by a rush of heat as he felt the cool tip of the pen against his skin. He tried to look anywhere but at the thief in front of him, feeling the blush he knew was covering his face and most of his chest. A warm chuckle brushed against his left nipple and Kaito swallowed hard, looking down at the smirking thief.

"I never thought you would be a blushing virgin, little magician," Kid said, finishing his signature doodle with a flourish, capping the pen and standing straight. "Though it is rather cute,"

"How would you know what I would be?" Kaito asked, pouting again as he went to button back up his shirt.

"My dear detectives are not the only ones I keep an eye on. You have been requested at my heists quite a few times, enough for me to take a notice of a rather talented…if amateurish magician. Not to mention you are one of my top fans next to Suzuki-chan."

Kaito shuddered slightly at the remembrance of the rich, over-bearing brunette before pausing, his brain catching up with what Kid had said. "You've been _stalking_ me?"

"Only in passing, though it makes it easier that Tantei-san follows you around like a lost puppy. You are a…interesting person to watch."

The tone of Kid's voice made it quite clear to Kaito that the thief was not referencing any of his more mundane activities, and the blush that had been fading returned full force. "Pervert," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Mm," Kid's noise did nothing to dispute the claim, only solidifying the fact (and Kaito's embarrassment more).

"What would you find so interesting about some random guy jerking off anyway?' Kaito asked, angrily jerking at his shirt buttons.

"Besides the simple pleasure of watching? You talk while you do it. Interesting fantasy life you have." And with that, Kid swooped in, claiming his own boon for the night, pressing Kaito more firmly against the wall as he kissed him.

Kaito groaned, closing his eyes to better bury himself in the sensations of his rather realistic fantasy (after all, there was no way he was really making out with the Moonlit Magician, things like that just didn't happen). Though, a part of his brain wondered when his fantasies had taken such a bizarre turn, most times when he played with this one, he was far more cool and collected then a blushing, gibbering idiot.

He opened his mouth, a needy whimper escaping as he tasted Kid against his tongue; thief had evidently been enjoying a bit of dark chocolate before the heist and the taste of it, mixed in with something that was purely Kid himself, caused Kaito to growl, his body pressing forward to meet Kid's, teeth nipping at the fuller lips over his as gloved hands caressed his bare chest.

Kid smirked into the kiss as Kaito responded the way Kid had expected him to, and encouraged by that, he slid his hands up the boy's chest, shoving the shirt and school jacket off in the same movement, pressing his hips against Kaito's, mentally groaning as he felt the starting erection beneath the polyester and metal separating them.

His mouth pulled away from Kaito's, slowly licking and nipping at the boy's throat, one hand pressing against the back of Kaito's neck, the other reaching down to un-button and un-zip Kaito's pants, reaching into the boy's pants in order to free Kaito's erection, gently stroking him.

Kaito gave another needy gasp, eagerly pressing up into Kid's hand, his head falling back to allow the thief greater access to his neck. "Please…" he gasped out, the part of his brain not turning into a gibbering, needy mass wondering what the hell his sub-conscious was doing with his fantasies that he was turned into a weak-kneed nilly.

Taking advantage of that thought, he reached up, twisting the pair around, pressing Kid against the wall as he kissed him, his own hands un-buttoning Kid's jacket. The thief reached down to stop or assist Kaito and the teenager batted Kid's hands away, magician quick fingers easily disabling the various traps and tricks in the jacket and shirt, leaving Kid bare-chested, tie wrapped around Kid's hands to keep them out of Kaito's way.

Kaito wrapped his lips around one of the thief's dusky nipples, smirking against the skin as Kid moaned, lapping at the flesh in his mouth. His hands followed Kid's previous example, caressing the thief's bare skin, enjoying the warmth of another person's flesh, something he had never really experienced in his fantasies.

Kid licked his lips, panting softly. "Kaito, as much fun as this is, I _do_ have a heist to attend in…" he trailed off, trying to remember where his watch was before lifting his left wrist. "Ten minutes,"

Kaito nodded, releasing Kid's nipple with a pop, before sinking to his knees, freeing Kid from his pants as he did. He licked his lips, swallowing for a moment as he stroked Kid. He was used to this moment, replayed it almost every night, but he still found himself nervous in-spite of the experience with the dream.

Taking a breath, he wrapped his mouth around Kid's length, sucking gently, trying to fit as much as the hard organ into his mouth as he could, gagging softly when he reached too far.

Kid gave a soft laugh, pulling his hips back slightly, gently stroking the side of Kaito's cheek. "Easy there, my little magician, take it slow,"

Kaito nodded, humming his consent, smirking as the action caused Kid to gasp. He started humming Carp Windsocks, stroking and sucking in time with the melody, gagging again when Kid started thrusting (also in time with the song). Kaito pulled away, glaring up at the thief whom shrugged apologetically. Kaito returned to the task at hand, humming again, adding a stroke to his twist as he watched Kid's face, enjoying the power to break the thief's cool.

Kid hissed pulling away from Kaito after a moment, lifting the teen and kissing him hungrily, pushing Kaito against the wall again, biting at the magician's lips before spinning Kaito around, wincing at the boy's cheek hit the wall harshly. "Sorry," he murmured, kissing the back of Kaito's neck, pushing the boy's pants down further. "But we are cutting it a bit close."

Kid lifted Kaito up, grinning as the teen wrapped his legs around Kid's waist. He used his hips to press Kaito the to the wall, keeping him up as he searched his pants for the lube, using his teeth to un-cap the bottle, pouring some on his hand.

"W...Why do you have KY in your pocket?" Kaito asked, hissing as he felt a finger working into him.

"You never know what comes in handy," Kid answered, grinning slightly. "There are many ways to convince someone to allow you where you're not supposed to be…and some of our lovely public servants don't mind a quick tumble,"

Kaito laughed, giving a gasp at the end as another finger made its way inside his body. "Pervert," he accused, causing Kid to bounce him slightly, a hiss coming from him again.

Kid skipped the third finger, instead lubricating himself up. "You already knew that, magician mine," he teased. "Now hold still,"

Kaito gave a strangled gasp as Kid worked his way in; cursing the thief for skipping a bit of stretching, pain racking his body. "Fucking asshole," he gasped, doing his best not to tighten up in pain, and thus making it even more painful.

"Just give it a chance, Kaito," Kid teased, finally working his way halfway into the younger teen. "The pain makes it even better,"

"Bullshit, owe mother fucker!"

"Deep breaths, magician," Kid muttered as he gave up on being slow, shoving deep into Kaito. He took a breath, gripping Kaito's thigh and ass hard, trying not to simply continue thrusting, wanting to make this at least slightly pleasurable to the teen.

Kaito unwillingly followed Kid's advice, clutching to the thief's shoulders as he tried to relax and adjust to the intrusion. "Just move already, you bastard,"

"Gladly," Kid said, leaning in to kiss Kaito, his tongue flicking over the magician's lips as he moved slowly inside Kaito, glancing over the boy's shoulder to check his watch, cursing mentally as the hands ticked closer and closer to the start of his heist.

"Stop watching," Kaito said, squeezing down on Kid, smirking as the thief moaned. "Stay here right now," Kaito used his thighs to push away from Kid, keeping his feet locked around the thief's waist in order to pull himself back down onto Kid's length, groaning deeply.

Kid followed Kaito's movements, kissing Kaito again, their tongues sliding over each other as he thrust into the magician's body, swallowing the moan he let escape. He increased the pace, pushing harder into the willing body.

Kaito whimpered, clutching even harder at Kid's shoulders as they moved together, panting which each movement the thief made inside him. "More," he groaned, tightening again against Kid, hissing as Kid adjusted his angle, hitting just the write spot.

Kid pulled away, laughing at Kaito's demand, shoving harder into Kaito's body, reaching between them to stroke Kaito, fighting the urge to check his watch again, hearing cheers starting outside.

"Here. Me. Now." Kaito ordered, drawing Kid's mouth up, biting and sucking on Kid's lips, playfully tightening his body in tune with a recent pop song, laughing as Kid gave a whimper.

Kid hissed thrusting harder into Kaito's wall, ignoring the boy's groan of pain as his back scrapped against the wall, to interest in chasing the heat and tightness that Kaito offered. His pace on Kaito's length speed up as well, matching his movements.

Kaito whimpered, eagerly thrusting into Kid's gloved hand, moaning as his thrusting acted in counterpoint to the thief's thrusting. His nails dug into Kid's shoulder, drawing blood from the bare skin as he game, Kid's hand in his mouth to muffle the teen as he buried his own face in Kaito's shoulder, biting down to keep his own noises silent, following the teenager into his climax.

"Owe," Kaito mumbled as he started to come down, the pain from his shoulder starting to hit him. He squirmed off of Kid as the thief pulled out, examining the bite mark, frowning, wondering how he would explain this if anyone saw it. He then gave Kid a glare for good measure, pulling back up his pants.

Kid laughed, pulling Kaito's mouth up to steal another kiss, fixing his own pants. "Don't be mad, very few have my DNA."

"I should have Hakuba swab it," Kaito muttered as he buttoned his shirt, leaving the uniform jacket open.

"Yes, but then you'd have to explain why I bit you,"

"Er…true." Kaito murmured, running his hands through his hair, trying to get it in some semblance of order.

Kid stole another kiss, groaning, pushing Kaito against the wall again, and his hands sliding across Kaito's back to grip the boy's ass.

"Don't you have a heist…that you're now late for…?" Kaito asked, stealing another kiss from the thief, pressing up against Kid.

"Mm, maybe I should call it off…"

Kaito jerked away from the kiss with a snort. "Yeah, right. Go steal something."

"As you wish, magician mine," Kid said, licking Kaito's neck before reaching into his jacket for a smoke bomb.

"Wait, why do you steal?" Kaito asked suddenly, wondering where the hell the question came from.

Kid paused, debating giving Kaito a flippant answer before grinning. "To make up a debt, good night."

Kaito watched Kid disappear in a puff of smoke, shoving his hands into his pockets. "A debt? Weird." Kaito headed back down the hall, towards the heist, smiling as yelling started again.


	2. Learning

This was supposed to be a porn oneshot...then Saguru and Kid mugged me a dark alley with plot.

**Chapter Two: Learning **

_Be who you are, and say what you feel. Because those that mind won't matter, and those who matter won't mind. –Dr. Theodore Seuss_

"I heard you had a bit of excitement before the heist,"

Kid looked up from securing the roof door, smiling at the blond leaning over the railing. "Jealous?" he purred, moving up behind Saguru, watching the crowd over the detective's shoulder.

"Should I be?" Saguru asked, raising his eyes to glance at the thief before turning back to the mass below. "What are you doing, Kid?"

"Feeling you up?" Kid wiggled his fingers against Saguru's chest, having slid under the blonde's large coat and shirt to warm his hands.

Saguru rolled is eyes, resting a hand against the thief's. "Kaito wasn't supposed to be involved, you know that."

"You started it, Tantei-san. I wasn't the one running across Ekoda screaming his guilt,"

"He fit the profile…"

"You manipulated the profile," Kid interrupted, leaning against Saguru's back, still hugging him. "You kept my true age out of the range of it."

"It's not like I had a choice, you couldn't stop screwing up,"

"Bite me. I wasn't exactly used to having a large role yet. One cannot go from cat burglar to Phantom Thief overnight." It was an old argument, but a comfortable one, something to chase away the chill of the changing game.

"Still doesn't explain why you screwed him into the wall," Saguru said, returning back to the original topic.

"Ne, you would have too if you had to listen to him as much as I do. Besides, I got bored and you were too busy flirting with Nakamori,"

"First of all, that was disgusting, secondly…no wait, I'm not past the disgusting part yet," Saguru said with a grimace.

Kid laughed, finally pulling his hands out of Saguru's shirt, slipping back on his gloves. "How much time do you think we have before the Task Force catches up?" He asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Enough for me to throw you over the railing if you think I'm letting you get laid twice in one night," Saguru muttered, tilting his head down for the kiss he knew Kid wanted. "Will you come by tonight?"

Kid shrugged, mouth too busy against Saguru's lips, indulging in the soft, chaste kiss. Finally pulling away he busied himself with straitening Saguru's clothes. "I might, depends on if I can get away,"

"Your mother is a slave driver," Saguru said, thinking of the spirited brunette Kid had introduced him to the moment he stepped foot on Japanese soil. "I'll leave the window open," He leaned in for another kiss, pausing when he heard the door click open, knowing it was too soon for the Task Force to be free of whatever trick Kid left to give them some time alone.

Kaito stood there, staring, mouth slightly agape as he took in the scene. "I…er...Nakamori sent me up here to find you, Hakuba-kun,"

"Mm, this was not intentional," Kid murmured before Saguru could accuse him of setting them up. "Saturday, bring him." Stealing the almost forgotten kiss, Kid tipped his hat to Kaito and fell off the roof over the railing, glider catching the air.

Kaito watched the thief vanish before looking at the detective, confusion written across his face.

* * *

A man was lying across the park bench reading a book, his head pillowed in Saguru's lap.

That was the first thing Kaito noticed as he approached the meeting place that Saguru had told him about almost a week ago at Kaitou Kid's last heist. Slowing to watch the pair, Kaito bit his lip as the took in the small details, the simple ease in which the pair moved around each other, speaking of years in comfort and closeness. It pulled at something in his chest, causing Kaito to rub against the spot as if it were a physical ache. Lowering his hand, he cleared his throat, watching as the man glanced up at him over his sunglasses before returning to the novel in his hands.

Saguru flicked the last of his rice towards a grouping of doves, before motioning Kaito closer, inviting him into the invisible bubbles of privacy the pair seem to have erected. "Kuroba Kaito, Sisy Pine."

The man on Kaito's lap wiggled his fingers, still not paying much attention to the teenager, a banana appearing out of no where to rest against his lips, absently chewed on as he read. Kaito raised an eyebrow, looking at Saguru questioningly.

"Ignore him; he's not usually conscious this early,"

"Your hawk is trying to chase my doves," Sisy said randomly and Saguru cursed, looking around to find Watson and said doves.

The voice sent a shiver down Kaito's spine and he re-focused on the man in Saguru's lap, wondering how he could have missed it in the first place, but then again, Saguru had said nothing about Kid joining them for…whatever the hell he had been invited here for.

Though, now Kaito had to wonder whose face the man was wearing.

"You don't have to stand there forever," Kid said, watching Kaito. "I don't bite…hard,"

"Bullshit," Kaito muttered, fighting the urge to rub his shoulder where Kid's bite mark lay still. Instead he took a seat, choosing to sit on Kid's legs since the thief seemed dis-inclined to move them at the moment. "Why am I here?"

"We thought you might have questions, and as such, we generally have answers," Saguru said, offering Kaito a donut, only to have Kid take a bite out of it.

Kaito took the donut from Saguru, ignoring the smirking thief as he took a bite. "So, how do you two know each other anyway?"

"Saguru-chan arrested me a few years back in London, we made a deal," Kid said, taking another donut from the box in Saguru's lap. "Said deal lead to sex, much, much sex, and thus, here we are."

Kaito made a noise, finishing off his donut and selecting another. "Why haven't you arrested him again yet?" Kaito asked Saguru.

"That was part of our deal," Saguru said, taking a sip of his tea and watching Watson. "Sisy has something he has to do as Kid, something above and beyond my role as a detective, thus, I allow him to be a thief to accomplish that goal. However," Saguru paused, grabbing one of Kid's hands, retrieving Kaito's wallet from it. "He is not allowed to be a normal thief anymore, or else,"

Kid made a face at that, returning to his book. "I _like_ being a thief, it's what I'm good at," he muttered.

"What is it you have to do," Kaito asked, and blinked, as both men froze.

"That's not…my story to tell you." Kid said softly, looking at Kaito. "At least not yet. I…" He bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say, that wouldn't go against a dead man's last wish.

Saguru reached down, threading Kid's fingers through his, holding the thief's hand. "We can only tell you right now that it's important enough to keep doing, but Sisy is right, the time to know is not right now."

Kaito nodded, understanding that, after all, he was a magician's son; he knew secrets and hidden truths well. "Alright," he said, nodding to himself. He then paused mid bite, almost choking. "We had sex,"

"Yes," Kid said, drawing out the word, wondering where Kaito was going with that comment.

"We had sex. But you…he…condoms! There were no condoms!"

Kid snickered, perusing the donut for the perfect one and taking a bite before responding to the rather panicky magician. "You were a virgin, thus there was no need."

"But you and he…and you…" Kaito frowned at Saguru who had smacked him upside the back of the head. "I doubt I'm the first person you've ever slept with besides Saguru." he finished.

"Of course not. Monotony is boring, however, I do happen to know that I was tested just yesterday and everything is fine. However, if you would feel more comfortable, I'd be happy to use a condom next time."

"Next…time?"

"Of course, I don't think I got nearly enough time to play with you with only ten minutes and despite the fact I don't _usually_ share my toys, I know a detective who wouldn't min…" Kid was cut off as Saguru's hand clamped around his mouth, golden brown eyes promising a very painful and messy death if he continued the sentence.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the pair, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. He yelped slightly as something dug into his scalp and he rolled his eyes up, looking at the bird perched on his head. "Er, one of yours?" he asked, hoping it was one of Kid's doves and not a random pigeon who decided that Kaito was worthy of following him home.

"Raymonde," Kid said, holding out a hand for the dove to rest on, crumbling a bit of his honey glazed donut into the palm for her to snack on. "The other three are around here somewhere, though I'm sure Watson is doing her level best to annoy them,"

"She wouldn't annoy them if they weren't tasty," Saguru said, picking up Kid's book and reading where he had left off before the thief stole it.

"Doves are friends not food,"

Saguru blinked, before turning to stare at Kid. "Who the hell let you near Finding Nemo?"

Kid just smirked, lifting his legs to set them on Kaito's lap, snuggling between the two. "Sleepy now," he murmured, pushing his sunglasses up to cover his eyes, one arm blocking the sun from entering the top of the frames as he settled in to take a nap in the sun.

Saguru sighed, running his fingers through Kid's hair before looking at Kaito. The other boy seemed to be absorbing the meeting well, although that could have been the fact that he looked about ready to follow Kid into sleep. Saguru smiled, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable, before reaching out and tipping Kaito down, so that the teenager rested against Kid's chest, their legs entwined. "It's more comfortable just to relax,"

Kaito made a soft humming sound of agreement, before stretching out fully, one arm curling around Kid as he settled in to catch up on the sleep he missed while preparing his latest prank.

* * *

"Why did you tell him my name was Sisy?" Kid asked, straddling Saguru's lap as the detective tried to read his homework…which seemed to be mixed in with heist plans and a few particularly gruesome crime scene photos.

"Because I refuse to call you by that asinine name and it's what I usually call you anyway," Saguru said, lifting the file above Kid's head, trying to figure out why the hell there were blueprints for the Tokyo National Museum's Hyokeikan Gallery in the middle of his English notes.

"Asinine or not, it _is_ name, Saguru. Legal and everything." Kid said, taking away the folder and tossing it to the floor, tilting the blond's head up. "Now say it…" he teased, his lips brushing over Saguru's as he spoke.

"Arsène," Saguru whispered, completely sealing their lips together in a hungry kiss as he held Kid's hips.

Kid moaned softly, a thrill running through him at the sound of his name. It was rare for the detective to allow him the pleasure of being called it and each time it send jolts through his body to listen to the beautiful, British accent caress the letters. "Again," he groaned, pressing his hips against Saguru's, moaning.

"Fuck me, Arsène Lupin," Saguru growled, pressing up against Kid's body, his lips latching onto a patch of skin above Kid's pulse.

"Mm, want to ride you instead, see how much bounce your new chair offers," Kid said, giving a soft giggle as Saguru's tongue hit a ticklish point. "Thing we have time before Baaya comes to track you down?"

"I gave Baaya the night off, and even told the Task Force to find another detective for the night…"

"So barring murder, I have you all to myself, hmm?" Kid grinned and bit Saguru's lip before sliding free of the detective's lap, standing. He blew a kiss at Saguru before starting Saguru's favorite brand of foreplay, a strip tease.

Saguru grinned, getting comfortable in his chair, quite eager to get the nights festivities going.

* * *

Kaito sat in his bedroom, staring up at the large portrait of his father, his mind spinning in circles about what he had…and more importantly, what he hadn't learned that morning. "What do I do now, dad?"

Toichi's image simply smiled down at his son and Kaito sighed, brushing his fingers over the oil paint clad legs. There was a sound, and Kaito frowned, standing, leaning closer to the paining as he tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

Faintly, almost completely hidden by the wall, he could hear humming, not the sort that came with most electronics, but instead, a soft humming that seemed to come from a human voice box.

Kaito pushed harder against the picture, frowning before reaching to the sides of the gilt frame, trying to lift the painting from the wall. It didn't budge and Kaito cursed quietly, knowing that the painting shouldn't have been too heavy for him to move.

He switched to the side of the image, trying to peer behind it, only to find the frame embedded into the wall. He stepped away, quietly trying to figure out what was going on, when the painting started to move. Slowly at first, before spinning open fully, Kaito blinked, staring at Kid in shock.

Kid, for his part, seemed rather surprised as well to find Kaito home, before the expression was smoothed over by the blank face the older man generally wore.

"Mom!" Kaito yelled, only to find the shout echoed by Kid, earning the thief a glare.

Chikage came running at the duel voices and yelped, staring at the two who were glaring at each other. "I think…we have a lot to talk about. Arsene, close the door, Kaito, go set the table. Now!" she added, when neither boy moved, before watching them head downstairs. Turning to the painting she shook her head. "You just had to leave this mess to me, didn't you, Toichi?" She asked the painting, before stealing herself for what was to come.


	3. Exposition

**Chapter Three: Exposition**

**ex·po·si·tion**

–noun (in a play, novel, etc.) dialogue, description, etc., that gives the audience or reader the background of the characters and the present situation.

_Arsène is your father's son... _

_A year or so before we got married, Toichi was working on something in Paris for a group of people you're better off not knowing anything about. As part of the role, they needed a child, a son for your father._

_As you were not yet born and to hire an actor for such a job was…undesirable at best, they paid a young prostitute 82,000yen for her five-year-old son and forged the paperwork making Toichi's alias his father. _

_When the job was over…when the role was over, they were left with the very human mistake they had made. Toichi brought Arsène home, refusing to return the boy to the streets. When I got pregnant with you, Jii offered to raise Arsène, and we agreed._

Kaito sat on the low wall of the garden in front of his school, staring at Arsène and Saguru, frowning as he turned his mother's words over in his head. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it, sharing his father with someone else.

They weren't related, either legally or by blood, but it still felt…odd to Kaito. Toichi had considered Arsène to be his on, and Arsène considered Toichi his father and Chikage his mother (despite having another mother somewhere in Paris), even though it had been Jii who had really raised the boy, once Kaito had come into the picture.

Kaito shook his head violently, trying to focus. It didn't mater, he was his father's son, and no one, and not even some _thief_ could take that from him. It didn't matter if Arsène had been Toichi's older son, it didn't mater that Arsène knew everything about his father…

He was still Kuroba Kaito, and his father loved him.

Didn't he?

* * *

"How is he dealing with it?" Saguru asked, watching Kaito brood out of the corner of his eye as he ate the lunch Kid had prepared for him.

Kid shrugged, lying back in the grass, keeping an eye out for teachers considering he tossed his visitor's badge on the roof the second he left the front office. "As well as he can, I think he's having a bit of an identity crisis, but hell if I know or care,"

Saguru raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend before stabbing a radish that was taunting him by rolling all over the box before he could grab it. "Didn't your father _ask_ you to care before he died?"

"The old man said to protect him, not care. Thus, I don't have to," Kid said with a smirk, wincing as Saguru hit him. "Geeze, fine, I care, but I can't handle kids. Mom is there to pick up the pieces, so why should I have to?"

"First of all, he's seventeen, not a kid…and you're only six years older then us so stop it. Secondly, weither or not you two embrace this relationship; you do share the same house, in a sense, and the same family. You really should help him if just to keep the drama to a minimum. Not to mention, he knows who you are, what's to keep him from using his emotions as an excuse to turn you in?"

"He's a Kid fan…"

"He's also your…whatever the hell you're going to be with him. He could just as easily switch sides and betray you. Especially since he _still_ doesn't know what you are doing."

Kid sighed, resting an arm over his eyes. "I never should have kissed him,"

"No, you shouldn't have, but this still would have happened eventually." Saguru said, turning his gaze fully on Kaito as the other teen started to eat.

* * *

"What do you want?" Kaito asked not looking up from his homework.

"I can't use the door?" Arsène asked, leaning against Toichi's portrait.

"Your apartment has a street entrance, so no. Now, what do you want?"

"What, exactly, are your intentions?" Arsène asked, all but throwing himself on Kaito's bed.

"With what, you're the one who molested me," Kaito asked, finally turning in his chair to look at the older man.

"That's not what I meant. What are your intentions, now that you know who I am? Are you going to tell Aoko or her father?"

Kaito turned back to his homework. "So that's what you're worried about." He went silent long enough that Arsène actually started squirming slightly. "Relax, you said you have a reason, and if Saguru believes it's a good enough reason then I'll leave you do it," Kaito finally said, smirking at Arsène's nerves.

He then paused, fingering his pent for a moment before spinning around slowly to face Arsène. "If you do _anything_ to ruin my father's name, I will make sure you never find a way out of prison."

"Our father, and I would never do anything to harm him, you should know that,"

"No, I shouldn't." Kaito said. "I don't know anything about you after all." Kaito turned back to his homework, cursing as he erased what he had written, frustrated by the problem on the paper.

Arsène raised an eyebrow, standing and sitting on Kaito's desk, staring at the paper. "It's thirty-two,"

"What?" Kaito snapped before looking at the paper again, realizing Arsène was right. "You understand this?"

"Of course…why, does ickle Kaito need help?"

Kaito growled, pushing Arsène off his desk. "Just shut up and tell me what I'm supposed to be doing,"

* * *

Kaito glanced up as the blond detective took a seat next to him, raising an eyebrow before returning to his newspaper, making a plan to ignore the person whom he blamed for bringing Arsène into his life.

Okay, so honestly a lot more people were better candidates for that title, but at that moment, Saguru was there and easier to blame. And irrationality suited him better at the moment then conscious thought and action.

"You don't look good," Saguru commented, pulling out his History book, glancing at Kaito under his bangs. "Are you even sleeping?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes," Kaito snapped, then glared at a tree, annoyed he had bothered to give the detective a response.

Saguru sighed, opening the book to the chapter he wanted, removing a highlighter from his bag. "You don't have to be angry with us, you know."

"And who should I be angry at then?" Kaito asked in a growl, finally looking at Saguru. "My father? My mother? Jii? _They_ didn't betray me; they didn't lie to my face every moment since I met them. _You_ have. You told the world I was Kaitou fucking Kid, while the whole time screwing him into the mattress. You told us that you came here to _catch_ that bastard and instead you're _helping_ him."

"We have reasons…"

"Yes, reasons. Reasons that you can't tell me, reasons that _my_ father told you not to tell me. Reasons that somehow magically make all of this better, yet some how is _still_ destroying everything in my life." Kaito stood, anger causing his body to tremble as he clenched his hands into fists, searching desperately for that calm that his father always lectured about when he spoke of magic and masks. "Right now I hate you, so yes, I _can_ be angry at you," Kaito turned, stomping away, only to be brought up frozen by Saguru's calm voice.

"Your father…was the original Kaitou Kid," Saguru said, marking a line of text in his textbook before flicking his bangs from his eyes, looking up at Kaito's back. He studied the magician's tense lines, a small smirk curling at the corner of his lip before he forced it away. "I figured, that your mother did not tell you everything," Saguru shrugged, returning to the book in his lap. "Perhaps, there are better candidates for you to be angry at, then a friend."

"You….are not my friend," Kaito ground out, stamping on the impulse to turn and slug Saguru's smirking face.

"Perhaps."

* * *

His father was _not_ the Kaitou Kid.

It was impossible, un-imaginable, and more importantly, a dirty little lie that that _bastard_ had made up, just to get under his skin. Like every other poisoned lie that dripped from Saguru's lips.

It didn't even make _sense_, which was all the more frustrating. Kuroba Toichi had been a world famous magician, something that you didn't get by running around in the middle of the night in a white tuxedo…

_But Kaitou Kid was internationally Infamous…wanted in twelve countries…_ a traitorous part of his brain whispered. _Not to mention a pretty damn good magician…_

Kuroba Toichi was loaded…well off enough for his two remaining family members to live comfortably for eight years and own a home in a city were land was at a premium, not to mention his mother's trips around the world to see other magicians.

_Kaitou Kid never __**kept**__ anything he stole…always returning the most priceless gems and artifacts…_

Kuroba Toichi didn't have _time_ to be Kaitou Kid; he was too busy being a father, a husband, a magician…

_Kaitou Kid disappeared eight years ago…_

Kuroba Toichi died eight years ago…

_Arsène Lupin was Kaitou Kid…_

Kuroba Toichi, under the name Maurice Lupin adopted Arsène and raised him…training him…

"My father was a _thief_?" Kaito whispered, staring up at the large oil painting of his father, eyes wide.

"The best in the world," Arsène said from the window where he was lounging, apparently stalking the teenager again. "He was also murdered."

"What the hell are you on about?" Kaito asked, shoving his surprise and shock down under a mask of anger, stomping over to the window and ripping his stuffed dove from Arsène's hands before storming away and throwing himself on the bed.

"Our father was murdered, or did that escape your notice like everything else?" Arsène asked, raising an eyebrow over his sunglasses.

"Get out of my room!" Kaito snapped, glaring at the older man.

"No, now come with me." Arsène said, grabbing Kaito's wrist, and pulling the teenager out the window and forcibly down the ladder.

* * *

"Will you stop grabbing my ass?" Kaito growled.

"Well it's rather hard when you're going so slowly," Arsène muttered and gave Kaito another shove, trying to get the teenager through the air-vent sometime within the current century. "Jesus, lose some weight tubby,"

"Not all of us can be skeletons," Kaito muttered, wiggling more in order to keep Arsène from touching him. He finally made it to the grate, popping it open and dropping down into the evidence room below them, almost knocking over a mannequin that had been standing guard.

Arsène flipped out after Kaito, righting the mannequin before it could fall and alert the officer outside. "Come on," he hissed, dragging Kaito towards where he knew the files on Toichi's death were stored. He could have just shown the boy his own copies, but it was more interesting to see just how Kaito could handle himself.

Apparently, not very well.

Kaito was _not_ what Arsène had expected at all when he had been picturing the boy. He had honestly expected a miniature version of himself, a trained and ready assistant to his show.

Instead he found a moody, un-cooperative and un-coordinated amateur magician whom knew nothing about the other world he and his father had operated in…and knew none of the tricks of the trade.

Arsène needed help, and for all that Saguru was…he wasn't a thief. He wasn't a _Kuroba_, and that was what Arsène needed at his back. He couldn't keep dodging bullets forever and Pandora was further and further away with each moment.

But, Kaito wasn't anything worth writing home about either, and it frustrated Arsène, to have his plans slowly unravel at his feet. He would have to train Kaito before the boy could be of any use to him as anything other then a cute toy and that would take far longer then he had really planned or cared for.

The evidence locker's door creaked open and instinctively both boys turned, startled. The blond detective stared at the twin card guns pointed at him, his hands in the air, really hoping that the younger of the twins (and that was something Saguru would have to discuss with Arsine…how the hell did they look alike?) didn't have an itchy trigger finger (or sleeping gas laced cards). "Jumpy?"

Arsène removed his finger from the trigger of his card gun, raising it, glancing at Kaito whose eyes were narrowed at Saguru, finger twitching slightly before he moved his gun as well, returning to the file.

"Why are you here, Tantei-san?" Arsène asked, straddling a chair and gesturing for the blond to take a seat.

"I heard elephants in the duct work and decided to come investigate. There's a new mineral in town, a gift my mother sent my father."

"I do not sound like an elephant," Arsène said, insulted.

Saguru smirked, leaning over and stealing a kiss, retrieving something from Arsène's shirt, holding it up. "You do when you're bugged and bang the microphone against the wall every few inches," he teased, slipping the bug into his pocket.

"You mic'd me?"

"I was concerned about what you may or may not say to certain parties," Saguru said loftily, glancing at Kaito's bent head.

"You are a dirty, un-trusting bastard."

"Also known as a detective, your point?"


	4. Complications

**Chapter Four: Complications**

"What are you two doing?" Saguru asked, slipping into Arsène's work room from the older man's apartment, taking a seat on one of the extra squishy couches, sinking in a good five inches, watching as Kaito leaned against a mannequin, almost molesting the plastic hips.

"Watching Kaito fail," Arsène muttered, reaching out and flicking the bell attached to the hip pocket of the mannequin, just before Kaito did the same, cursing.

"I almost had it that time!" Kaito protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "You cheated."

"You were standing on his foot the whole time," Arsène said, running a hand over his face, tired from trying to teach the magician to pick pockets.

Kaito frowned, looking at his feet before shuffling, wondering how he had managed that. Saguru raised an eyebrow at the pair, taking a sip of his water. "Lessons going well?"

Arsène glared at Saguru and threw something at the blond's head. Saguru frowned, blinking at his wallet before searching his jacket, cursing. _How the hell..._

Arsène spun Saguru's handcuffs around on a finger, examining Kaito for a moment. "How is it, you can do slight of hand tricks, yet cannot manage to pick a simple wallet? It's the same skills..."

"Not all of us have been doing this since before we could read," Kaito muttered, trying again for the wallet in the hip pocket, managing to get his fingers against it before the bell rang. This time however, it wasn't something Kaito had done, but rather Arsène's kitten hanging from the pocket, looking curiously at it as her claws sunk into Kaito's hand.

Bibi extracted a cat treat from the pocket (without setting off the bell again) and dashed off, climbing up Saguru's leg and chest, curling up on his shoulder to nibble on her reward, ignoring the glare from Kaito.

"Okay, you're now doing worse then the kitten," Arsène said before collapsing onto the couch next to Saguru, shaking his head. "Pathetic,"

…

'What is your problem?"

"Pardon?' Kaito asked, looking up at Saguru and cursing as he knocked the dummy over, bending over to straighten it.

Saguru ran a hand down his face, gently removing Arsène's head from his lap and covering the sleeping thief with a blanket before pulling Kaito away from the dummy, and away from where he could wake Arsène. "What. Is. Your. Problem? This is stuff you _know, _Kaito. You do it daily with your magic and to annoy me. Well, you did..." Saguru trailed off, frowning down at the shorter teenager. "Ever since he butted into your life you've changed...you can't even seem to perform simple actions anymore,"

"That's not true," Kaito muttered, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"You dropped your juggling balls in class," Saguru pointed out, cocking an eyebrow.

Kaito growled and moved to get away from Saguru's too knowing eyes, only to be blocked as Saguru placed his arms on either side of Kaito, moving in closer to trap him by physical presence alone.

"_Tell me,_" Saguru hissed, tired of the games between the pair.

"I'm not good enough, alright!" Kaito exploded, jerking his eyes up to meet Saguru's, angry. "I've always been the best and now...I'm nothing. He's...he can do everything a million times better then I could, his magic, his skills, hell I bet my father liked him better even!"

Saguru rested his forehead against the wall, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. "You _idiot_," he muttered, closing his eyes before pulling back so he could look at Kaito again. "You are...the single most infuriating person I know, and that's a lot considering whom my best friend is." He growled when Kaito turned to look away, gripping the teen's chin, forcing their eyes to meet, his face moving in so that he was all that Kaito could see. "You are not second place to him, Kaito, you are..." Saguru licked his lips, trying to find the worlds to explain that Kaito was..Kaito. Neither more nor less then Arsène...equal.

But everything he came up with seemed trite and sugar filled.

"The only difference is that he knows what he can do, and thinks a bit larger then flipping girl's skirts," Saguru said with a shrug. He watched Kaito, watched the other boy's eyes, trying to _will_ the knowledge into Kaito's brain.

It was in this silent staring contest that a sudden urge struck him and before he could think about it, he swooped down, sealing his lips over Kaito's. It was...soft. Different then Arsène...not as consuming and demanding. It was...

It was wrong.

Saguru's eyes widened and he shoved away from the teen, turning and grabbing his coat off the desk, fleeing up the stairs and out into Arsène's apartment, leaving a bewildered Kaito and sleepy Arsène behind.

…

"I thought you weren't going to get yourself involved," Arsène said, leaning against the wall, cape swirling around his ankles in the breeze.

Saguru cursed, closing his phone and glancing at his boyfriend before looking away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course, and my assistant has been mumbling about you under his breath for three days because he's just that damn fond of you," Arsène pushed off of the wall, moving behind Saguru, reaching out to brush a gloved finger up the blond's neck. "You've been hiding from me," he whispered, sounding almost...hurt.

Which made no sense as Arsène didn't _get_ hurt...at least, not by Saguru's actions.

"I've been busy," Saguru said, jerking away from the touch.

"Yes, staring at microscopes and playing hearts on your computer at the lab,"

"Will you stop spying on me?" Saguru snapped, realizing it was a rather ridiculous request, considering they both spied on each other and practically everyone they knew...force of habit when you had trust issues.

Arsène raised an eyebrow at the outburst before pulling back from Saguru. "As you wish," he said, giving a mocking bow. He turned away from the detective, hands shoved into his pockets. "When you get your head out of your ass, you know where to find me." With that, Arsène was gone, melding into the shadows.

Saguru cursed again, leaning against the wall Arsène had so recently vacated, dropping his head down and rubbing at the skin between his eyes, a headache forming. He _really_ didn't need this, moments before a heist.

…

"God dammit!" Arsène yelled, throwing his bag across the billiard room, sinking into the couch.

Kaito followed the older man into the room, nodding to Jii who just looked confused at the pair. Jii waited a moment by the door, before shutting it, wondering where Saguru was as he turned to treat his young charge.

Kaito removed Arsène's cape, setting it aside as he helped cut off the jacket and shirt, being careful of the tourniquet pressed against Kid's arm, keeping the drug from the sleeping dart still sticking out of his skin from taking effect. "I knew you shouldn't have gone after him," Kaito muttered.

"This wouldn't have happened, if he hadn't been a stubborn ass and distracted me!" Arsène snapped, rubbing at his temples.

Kaito rolled his eyes, dabbing blood off of Arsène's side from where the thief had impacted the side of a building, trying to escape soccer balls. "Yes, well at least now we won't have that problem anymore,"

Arsène looked away, confusion and pain in his eyes before he forced it back. "Yes, well,"

"What is going on, young master?" Jii asked, looking between the pair.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed," Arsène Said, standing and heading upstairs to Jii's apartment, trailing blood behind him.

Jii turned to look at Kaito, whittling down the boy's defenses with his stare as he cleaned up he medical supplies and general chaos that Arsène had left behind.

Kaito folded like a cheap lawn chair, sinking into the couch and scratching at his head. "Hakuba resigned from the Task Force...he's returning to London."


	5. Finding the Lost

**Chapter Five: Finding the Lost**

Sweat was thick on his tongue as he ran it over the flesh beneath him, mouth gently latching onto the taunt flesh, sucking until the body beneath him squirmed. He smirked and ran his teeth gently over the flesh, teasing him before sucking the diamond dangling over a navel into his mouth, sucking gently, tugging at the flesh it was pierced through before pulling back, returning to his adventure in exploring the hard stomach and pelvis with his mouth.

Saguru squirmed, hissing softly, twisting and shifting, trying to get Arsène's mouth where he would rather prefer it, hissing as a chuckle tickled over his skin, reaching down to thread his fingers through thick brown hair, pulling Arsène's head up to capture the older man's lips in a hungry kiss, pushing him back against the bed as he straddled the thief, looking down at the infuriating, smiling face.

Arsène stroked Saguru's hip, running his eyes over his lover's body, enjoying the body painted in shadows...all except for the single diamond cutting through the lines of Saguru's torso, throwing rainbows against his flesh as it reflected the light.

…

"Oh and of course, you're just _so_ important that the world stops for your breakdowns!" Arsène yelled into the phone, ignoring Jii's hand waving, trying to calm him down. "I will not shut up and I am not an annoying French _turtle_!" There was a pause as Arsène listened to whatever Saguru was saying before he laughed, a cold tinge to his voice. "Then I think you should re-take your French lessons because that's what you called me you English bâtard!"

Kaito blinked, having trouble following the conversation, the older man switching between Japanese, English and French at such a rapid pace that it was flowing together into gibberish as Kaito tried to translate it. He jumped as Arsène slammed the phone down, picked the handset up again, and then repeatedly slammed it down again until he finally shoved it away, huffing. Jii tentatively poked the phone, making sure it wasn't broken before looking at the young man he considered a grandson, silently offering the thief a handkerchief at the tears on his cheeks.

"Excuse me," Arsène said softly, taking the handkerchief and heading upstairs in order to hide from the emotions the phone call had dragged out of him.

Jii sighed, watching him go before turning to Kaito with a faint shrug, unsure how to deal with the situation. Kaito shook his head in exasperation of the situation, before heading upstairs after Arsène, also having no idea how to handle the mess, but sure that Arsène shouldn't' be alone.

He wouldn't want to be, when hurting that badly.

…

Saguru stared down at his cellphone for a moment before slipping it back into his uniform pants pockets, slapping a smile on his face as one of his new classmates joined him.

"Are you alright?" Mouri Ran asked, tilting her head to the side, peering curiously at Saguru.

"Fine, just some problems back home,"

"In England or Ekoda?" Suzuki Sonoko asked, grabbing Saguru's book bag for him as he sat to put on his shoes.

"Ekoda...some old friends weren't happy I transferred," Saguru said as he stomped his shoes onto his feet before accepting his bag back from Sonoko, giving her his most charming grin. "Shall I walk you ladies out?"

"Sure," Sonoko said with a grin and even accepted Saguru's jokingly offered arm, leaning on him as they left the school, heading for Tie Tan Elementary to pick up their fourth member. It had only been a week, but Saguru easily managed to slide himself into the close-knit group, partially filling the void left behind by the ever absent Kudo Shinichi as the male counterpoint to the two girls.

He slid a pair of sunglasses onto his face as they approached the primary school, standing back a bit behind Sonoko as he watched the children who took off the second the bell rang, doors flung open by the force of small bodies and loud voices.

"Conan!" Ran called, waving and Saguru's eyes followed her line of sight, slipping over the midget detective to the girl standing close by, whispering something to Conan behind her hand.

Haibara Ai.

Miyana Shiho.

This tiny girl was the reason Saguru was forced to leave behind the life he had built with Arsène and start over again...and he still couldn't gather the courage to approach the few steps that separated them and even speak to her.

His older sister was standing not five feet from him and he couldn't even open his mouth to say 'Hi'.

–

Ai watched the strange detective all but hiding behind Sonoko, getting a creepy feeling from the other teen, as if he was constantly staring at her, before turning back to Conan, ducking a bit behind her friend, wishing she could escape before something went very wrong.

Conan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, turning his gaze to look up at Saguru before raising an eyebrow at Ai's actions, curious. He had already told her who the blond was, trying to re-assure her that Saguru wasn't someone to worry about, but none of his words seemed to penetrate the irrational fear she had of the English boy.

Once upon a time, he had wished he could have her 'Black Org Sense' that acted up every time she was near one of them...now, watching her cowering from one of the few decent detectives left in Japan, Conan was grateful he didn't have to live through that sort of fear.

Turning his attention back to Ran, Conan put on his best 'Gee, aren't I cute' face, smiling widely. "Haibara-chan and I were going to meet up with the gang at the ice cream parlor if that's okay, Ran-neechan,"

"Alright, Conan. Why don't we walk you over?" Ran said with a smile, offering her hand to her charge.

"Okay," Conan said, accepting the offered hand, his other reaching out to snatch Ai's before she could escape, giving her a look as they followed Ran across the street.

Saguru and Sonoko brought up the rear, Sonoko chattering non-stop about the Kid heist the week before while Saguru tuned her out, watching Ai and Conan, curious about the friendship between the pair, comparing it to what he knew about Conan thanks to Arsène.

"You're not a pedophile, are you?" Sonoko asked, causing Saguru to stumble a step.

"What?" he asked, staring at her over his sunglasses, as if he could figure out how her mind worked via his stare.

"You're staring at chibi-chan like you want to eat him," Sonoko said, raising an eyebrow in counterpoint to his stare, ignoring the fact Ran and the kids were moving on without them.

"I was staring at Haibara-chan," Saguru muttered, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. "She reminds me of someone I used to know, it's...unsettling."

"Oh...okay then," Sonoko grabbed his arm and started dragging him after the group. "Who?"

"Who...what?"

"Who does she remind you of?"

"My sister," Saguru said shortly, before sighing. "My older sister, I lost her a long time ago and Haibara-chan looks a great deal like Shiho did when I last saw her,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sonoko said, actually sounding sincere for once.

"It's alright, it's an old wound," Saguru gave her an easy grin, before distracting her with thoughts for Kid's upcoming heist, and the chance he might be able to get her close to the action, his attention diverting between placating the young heiress and figuring out how to approach Shiho, without driving her away.


End file.
